chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Age Alteration
Age alteration is the ability to alter the age or ageing rate of any living being. Characters *Sienna Best has this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman Jnr will manifest this ability naturally in World 8. *Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray will have this ability naturally. *Rue Becks has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Gabriel. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Kimberley Levine possesses this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 2. *Shane Morgan will possess this ability naturally too. Limits 'Sienna Best' Sienna first used this ability to age up an enemy until the woman in question crumpled into dust and died. After this, she practised the ability on several living things in the grounds until learned to control it. She can alter the physical ages of any living creatures, and can also use it to alter ageing rate, causing someone to age rapidly or more slowly. She has used a few times it to age up the younger members of the coven at their request, and to accelerate pregnancies. The first time she did this, it was by accident, as Lleucu Grey had challenged her to prove that an adult part-vampire could still be made to age and neither woman knew that Lleucu was a few days pregnant. She has since deliberately accelerated several pregnancies, including her own. Sienna also used the ability to make her imprint, Robert Firelock, immortal while remaining human. She can use her ability to alter her own physical age, and in fact sometimes changes her own age slightly in her sleep. She usually needs contact to use her ability, but with greater effort can also change ages using only proximity. 'Matt Parkman Jnr' Matt is yet to manifest this ability, but he will be able to alter his own age and ageing rate, as well as those of others. He could change a person's physical age, making them younger or older, and could also make a person immortal. He could use it offensively to age a person rapidly until the strain upon their body killed them. He will need proximity to use the ability, and contact will make its use easier still. 'Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray' Gabriel will be able to alter his own age and those of others, as well as ageing rate. In his case, the ability will be derived from his father's ability of body manipulation. 'Rue Becks' Rue manifested this ability when she was 5 years old, and unknowingly used it to delay her physical ageing for a year, resulting in her becoming small for her age. When she was 7, she undid this, and accelerated her age until she was at the right size and height for a seven year old. She then identified the ability, along with her other 2, when she was 12. She has been using the ability for years to delay her ageing, which means that she still looks like she is in her mid-twenties even though she is by now three decades older than that. She could probably make herself immortal. She could also affect the ages of others, but has never been known to do so. Sometimes, her control of the ability seems to slip, making her temporarily lose it. If Rue were ever to lose this ability permanently, she's not sure what would happen but believes that she would be close to death or might even die on the spot. On several occasions when she has lost it temporarily, she has started to age slightly after ten minutes. Her hair immediately begins to turn grey and her skin wrinkles. Slowly, her body shrinks slightly and becomes lightly hunched over. This is as far as Rue has gotten before she regained the ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Gabriel and to Rue, but will not age rapidly if he lost the ability temporarily. He also possesses several other abilities which can be used to affect age. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her future nephew Gabriel, to her aunt Rue and to her twin brother. 'Kimberley Levine' Kimberley is capable of altering her own age and ageing rate, and those of others. She can change a person's physical age, to stop people ageing and thus technically make them immortal, and can kill people by either ageing them until they die of old age, or decreasing their age until they would die like an infant who'd been born too prematurely. Immediately when she manifested this ability, she aged herself up to be in her teens. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Abbie and Noah. 'Shane Morgan' Shane will be able to manipulate the age of any living thing. He could use the ability on himself, on other people, on animals and plants. As a child, he will enjoy playing around with his age, and later on he will use the ability to keep himself young. He could use the ability to make a person immortal. He could also use the ability to kill, either by ageing someone up so rapidly that their body shuts down from the shock, or by decreasing the age to that of a foetus. Similar Abilities *DNA manipulation can alter someone's age and ageing rate, as an aspect of the ability *Genetic mimicry can be used to alter one's own age, by mimicking the physical age of another *Human manipulation, biokinesis and body manipulation can also be used to alter age and ageing *Age shifting is the ability to alter one's own age *Age transferral is the ability to transfer age between oneself and an object or a person *Samsara manipulation can be used to rearrange the cycle of life within a person *Speed manipulation and acceleration field production can both accelerate ageing *Age manipulation is the ability to manipulate the ages and ageing rates of others *Growth manipulation can also alter a person's physical age Category:Abilities